bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Haja
Haja is a villian and a pickpocket in Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! His B-Daman is Gill Scorpion Appearance Haja is a tall, 15 year-old male with brown hair tied in a scorpion braid. He has brown eyes outlined with red eyelids. He has a large "X"-shaped scar on his face from an unknown past experience. He has brown eyebrows and a green headband with a crescent buckle on it, and is also wearing yellow earrings. He has large purple beads around his neck and a red tank top. He has black pants and boots with yellow ring bands on his wrists and painted purple nails. Around his waist, he has large rings attached to a green karate-like belt. Trivia *Haja is the founder of Team Junk, a team in the Manga which consists of people who were banned from participating in tournaments. *He is 172 cm tall and weighs 60 kg. *His blood type is B. *His birthday is on 1 March. Personality Haja is a very selfish and self-confident person. He always tries to get what he wants at any means necessary, especially by stealing it. Haja also has a very devious side, along with his greed, making several different evil faces and talking in a different matter. Haja's ego is one of his most annoying qualities, he refers to himself in the third person as Mister Haja, and during his battles he cheers himself on while dressing up in different outfits. Haja is also very comical, mimicking people by dressing up like them, and even doing very odd but funny things at random times. Haja's most odd quality is his poor sportsmanship, crying most of the time when he loses a battle and storming off of the scene. He always call himself, Mr. Haja as seen in Fire Spirits! Episode 3. Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Haja first debuted when he stole the Drive Shot from Yamato. He was first seen by Tommi who noticed his ability to crawl on walls like a spider. After he steals the Strike Shot, he is challenged by the owners of the shop but uses his load scream to implode the shop. Afterwards he is challenged by Yamato to an Sltimate Strike challenge to where whoever knocks down the most pillars wins. Haja leads and knocks down all but three pillars in his row with the Drive Shot. Yamato wins the battle by using Strike Magnum to knock down every pillar including the three Haja missed, Haja storms away in tears to everyone's surprise. After Grey receives a Strike Shot for completing his challenge+ Haja steals it but it is stolen back by Liena. Upsetted by this, he agrees to challenge Grey for it. He cheats and nearly defeats Grey but is interrupted by Liena who Haja defeats. The two start their match over and Grey defeats Haja, sending him away in tears. Haja returns to steal yet another Strike Shot from someone, this time being Joe and Terry McScotty. He steals the Random shot from them and uses it when Terry challenges him for it back. Haja uses a fatal attack with the Random Shot against Terry until Joe pushes him out of the way and is hit directly by Haja costing him his life. Battle Record Gallery Haja.png|Haja's creepy face Scared Haja.png|Haja scared Haja Debut.png|Haja's debut Haja and Tommi.png|Haja and Tommi hissing at each other Haja cheering himself on.png|Haja cheering himself on while dressing as a lady Haja and Gill Scorpion.png|Haja and Gill Scorpion Haja Crying.png|Haja Crying Haja in the box.png|Haja-in-the-Box Haja.jpg|Haja and Gill Scorpion on the Japanese intermission screen Yamato & Haja.png|Sparks flying between Haja and Yamato ImagesCA066WZZ.jpg Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters